Sequal to Surpizes
by Jay Roxy
Summary: Amber is much older now and Red X comes back. When Robin is forced to tell his daughter about Red X, Amber is very upset. R&R Thx.
1. Default Chapter

Hey every one thx for reviewing my last story.

READ SUPRIZES FIRST!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad come on you said that you would play catch with me!!!!"

"One more minute sweetie"

Amber sighed and left the evidence room. It had been 10 years and Amber was 12 now. She had long black hair with red highlights, but no one ever noticed because she never took her Gothom City Football hat off, and she had ice blue eyes.

"Hey Cyborg, do you wanna go play catch with me?"

"Sorry Amber, I got to finish work on the T-Car. Maybe latta"

"Ok" said Amber with her head hung low. 'Everyone is busy' she thought

Amber walked to Raven's room. Beast Boy and Raven had had a daughter that was a two years younger than Amber and they had become very good friends.

"Yes Amber can I help you?"

"Umm, Raven is Kari here?" asked Amber as she flipped a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She's training in the danger room. Why don't you go accompany her?"

"Ok I think I will."

Amber walked to the Danger room to see Kari punching a Punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

"Hey Kari, what are ya doing?"

"Working out" Answered Karri.

"Cool, hey I got an idea! Wanna go throw water balloons off the roof!?"

"YEAH!!! Let's go!!"

Amber and Kari were known for doing mischievous things and always getting in trouble. Kari grabbed her bag of water balloons and they headed for the roof. They filled up the balloons and flew a few feet off the side of the building and dropped one on the sidewalk.

Robin, who was still working in the evidence room, noticed one of the balloons falling and ran up the stairs. Star who had walked in the door with their 8 year old son Jason from soccer practice followed Robin up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs raven and BB had joined them.

"GIRL!!" yelled Robin "What are you doing!?!"

The girls quickly flew on the roof and stood their hoping that they weren't about to be punished to bad.

"Amber you know that you are too young to be flying around with out me!!!!" yelled Star. "I am very disappointed in you."

Amber and Kari stood there with there heads hung low.

"And you Kari, you know that you can't fly very well. If you lost control then you would have fallen!!!"

"STOP BABYING US!!!!!!!!!" yelled the two girls.

"Were not babying you we just want you two to be safe" said BB.

"So what's our punishment?" asked Amber.

"Since you two seem to like to fly so much with me and Raven's supervision you will be cleaning every outside window in the tower" said Star

Amber and Kari's mouths dropped. That's a lot of windows!!!

"Awwww mom! Do we have to??" asked Kari

"Yes, you could have gotten seriously hurt so this is your punishment"

"This sux" whispered the girls under their breaths.

"What was that!?" said Robin and BB at the same time.

"Nothing" they said. "Let's get started."

000000000000000000000000000000000

The two had been cleaning windows all day and they were getting bored of making little squeegee goin up and down and up and down.

From a distance Raven and Star started to talk. "I am getting bored of sitting here. Do you want to let them take a break?" asked Star

"Good idea, I could use a drink right now."

When the girls walked inside they found the four boys knocked out cold.

"OH MY GOD!! KNOCK OUT GAS!!" yelled Raven as she pulled Kari under her cape. Raven and Star started to cough.

"Girls get out of here!" yelled Star

"Go get help!!" Finished Raven

Raven and Star fell to the ground and Amber and Kari ran. When they got out of the house a man with a black suit and cape with a mask that had a skull on it stood by a window and was pumping the gas into the tower.

"Red X! What do you want!?!" yelled Amber, recognizing her father's old foe.

"Huh? Who are you two?" Red X didn't kno that Robin had a kid.

"Us, we're your worse nightmare" said Amber trying to imitate her father.

"HA... you two? What could two little girls do? Paint my nails and do my hair? I don't think so" laughed Red X.

"You'd be surprised" said Amber. Her and Kari got into a fighting stance.

"Kari, Attack plan F!"

Kari's eyes turned a deep purple and Red X couldn't move his legs. Amber flew up in the air and came down and kicked Red X in the face. Kari pinned him up to the wall and yelled "What Do You Want!?!" When X laughed she tightened her force on his neck. Red X coughed. "I need more (Whatever the thingy was that he used to power the suit)"

"So why did you come here?" asked Amber

"Little girl, I know that your dad has some lying around your tower."

"PAAA-LEASSSE....my dad is to responsible to just leave something like that around"

"You never know." A disk came flying next to Red X's head coming very close to hitting his neck. "What are you doing here?" yelled an infuriated Robin. Kari let go of Red when Robin grabbed him. "I would let go right know unless you want your little girl here to know the truth about my origin. How do you think she would feel if she knew that her idol was once villain?"

"Daddy what is he talking about?" asked a curious Amber.

A small starbolt hit him in the head, knocking him out. Robin looked behind him. "Wasn't me" said Amber. Star and Raven stood behind Amber. "The cops will be here shortly" said Star.

Robin dropped Red X letting him fall to the ground and walked into the tower.

"What happened girls" asked Raven.

"That dude said something about daddy being evil or something like that. HaHaHa. Daddy? Evil?" Amber and Kari laughed. Raven and Star looked at each other with forced smiles.

'I bet he'll be to busy to play catch with me for a month now.' Thought Amber.


	2. Author note

Hey every one i am sooo srry that i havn't updated in sooo long but My computer is soo Fed up!!! im at my aunts house right now and i will try to update soon!!! Srry Again

Sammi Baby P.S. Luv u guys who reviewed


	3. tell me a story

Robin heard a light knock on the door of the evidence room.

"Come in" he said.

"Daddy, you have been in here for like 7 hours. Can't you take a break and play with…."

"I can't. I have to find out what X wanted."

"But, you've would work better if you took a break." Robin laughed. She sounded just like her mother. "Anyway I know what he wanted. He wanted some really big word I forgot but it powers his suit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz I was busy thinking."

"About what hunny?"

"What Red X said, about you being evil?" Robin stopped shuffling through the newspaper articles on his desk and turned to face Amber.

"Amber, Sweetheart, I didn't want to have to tell you but I think it is time that you. Come here" Amber pulled up a seat next to Robin and Robin proceeded with the story.

"Honey a long time ago, before you were born, before me and your mother were even married I was so obsessed with capturing Slade, You kno who Slade is right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Ok well I was so obsessed with capturing him that I forgot what was important to me, like my team, my friends, and your mom. I got so obsessed that Slade used it against me and forced me to work for him. He made me betray my friends and team and this is what Red X meant by I was evil"

"Oh I see." Said Amber "So what your saying is that you got to into saving the day and forgot what was important to you?"

"Exactly" said Robin.

"Don't worry daddy, I wont get obsessed with saving the town" said Amber with a wide smile on her face.

Robin chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok Amber lets go play a game of catch"

"YAY" yelled Amber as she ran to go get her glove. Robin walked out of his office and closed the door.

…………………………………………………

Don't think this story is over yet cuz it aint over till the half Robot man sings!


	4. New Teen Titans With Some old Habbits

Holy good god

Holy good god! I haven't updated any of my stories in well over two years! Anyways I apologize to all of my fans if there are any of you out there any more. I do feel the need to continue this story partly for the few people who have reviewed and partly for my self.

The story is going to pick up six years from where I last left off. Amber is now eighteen, Kari is sixteen, and Jason is fourteen. The three have formed a new Teen Titans Team located in Jump City's much smaller suburb, Shrew City. This city, although it is nothing in comparison to Jump City or Gotham City, had an incredible rise in crime over the past three years and Robin finally gave the OK for his daughter Amber to go and fight crime by herself. He also gave the ok for Jason to go and fight crime with the new Teen Titans under the supervision of Amber. The new team also contains two other members who go by Toren who is Bumblebee and Cyborg's son, and Kip who is Jinx and Speedy's son.

Here is where our story begins.

The room was pitch black. The only light that could be seen was a vibrant blue glow that semi lit a girl's face and although no one in the group of five could see just the smell of the damp rotting room that held them was enough to make them nauseous.

"Wonderful Jason, another fine mess you've gotten us into" a, now grown, Amber announced. Her voice echoed through out the emptiness of their holding cell.

"How was I supposed to know that Chaos set a trap?"

"Well he is a super villain maybe that should have been the give away!" said Amber as she bopped him on the head with the fist that wasn't glowing blue. The situation did seem rather bleak. The rival of the new Teen Titans, Chaos, had set a trap earlier in the day by faking a bank robbery. The team felt an eerie suspicion about the call seeing as it was in Chaos's general region of destruction, but Jason being new to the super hero field fell right into his trick.

"Ha Ha Ha. Amber my dear you continually think you are one step ahead of me but it seems that you cannot keep up to my pace. Just like you dear old daddy couldn't keep up with my father's pace." A boy with black hair wearing an orange and black suit with a "C" placed in the corner of his chest made his presence known by lighting a torch in the damp dark room. "Oh how entertaining that rivalry was! The infamous, side kick gone solo, Robin against the almighty Slade, ha what a joke!"

"Chaos if I where you I would watch that mouth of yours. It's going to get you in some big trouble some day."

"Oh is that so dear?" Last time I checked I was the one who put you in this holding chamber! You are no threat to me."

"You think so?" questioned Amber as she rocketed into the air, fists ablaze, firing off blue star bolts at Chaos. Kari's eyes closed and a black aura encased her. She then transformed into a sparrow and joined Amber's efforts to vanquish their foe. Kip then joined the fight firing off Arrows at Chaos. His Arrows never miss. He pinned Chaos to the wall with an arrow that clipped his clothing and stuck him the wall directly behind him. Amber flew down to Chaos's eye level and stood inches from his face. "Give me the key out of this cell or I'll destroy you." Her crystal blue eyes lit up as she prepared for the final blow she was about to deliver. Chaos handed her the key but at she was about to destroy him Jason came stumbling to the rescue. Poor Jason fell out of the air, still not being able to fly very well, and knock the arrow out of Chaos's Clothing allowing him to push Amber back onto Kari and make a dash for the exit. He had escaped.

"JASON!!" screamed Amber. "You Idiot! Look what you did! I almost had him! That dirt bag almost had what was coming to him till you had to go and mess up everything! God Help your soul when we get back to the Tower because you're going to be doing drills till you 50!!"

"Calm down Amber it was a mistake. You've made plenty of those too you know." argued Toren is Jason's defense. "He's just learning."

Amber was too frustrated to even talk. She stormed out of the room that Chaos had left open and headed to her Motorcycle that sat outside the warehouse they were previously locked in.

"Thanks Toren." said a very grateful Jason. "She's always on my back about something."

"She gets very stressed out when it comes to Chaos. Don't worry about it."

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Back at the tower things where strained, pressure hung in the air like an unwelcomed visitor. Kari sat in the study meditating; Toren and Jason sat in the living room and played video games and while everyone was resting and relaxing from their rough day with Chaos Amber was in the gym hitting the bags and working on her technique.

The door opened to the gym and Kip stepped through. At first he just watched her. She was so perfect; he only wished that she could see it. She stood punching and kicking a bag at the center of the room. She wore a black sports bra with black sweat pants.

"So today wasn't enough for you huh? You have to hit the gym after all of that?" queried Kip as he mentally laughed at her never ending desire to better her self.

"You saw what happened today Kip, that mistake cost us the biggest arrest in shrew city history. I can't let that happen again."

"So punishing yourself is going to change that Chaos got away?"

"You're not helping." She said aggravation clear in her tone. "Sometimes I feel like I am the only one who understands the severity of the situations at hand."

"Well that's only because you lock yourself away when anything major happens. You don't talk to us anymore Amber. We don't always know what your next move is going to be like a team should."

Amber didn't reply she just continued to hit the bag.

"Well don't work your self to hard. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye" and with that Kip left the room.

Amber stopped training. She stared at the bag. It seemed to be mocking her, laughing at her for her failure, laughing at her disappointment, laughing at how much she had become like her father.

'I promised my self I would never let this happen.'

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Alright I figured I'd leave a little suspense in there, Like "Oh what is crazy robin junior going to do next." Next chapter will be up soon I promise! My word is good!

06/29/2008

Jay Roxy


	5. Background and a meeting with daddy

Her desk was cluttered

Chapter Five

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Her desk was cluttered. Pictures of crime scenes, news paper articles, police reports, ect where hung from the wall. Never could one deny that she was the daughter of boy hero himself, Robin. Two things differed them. One being that she was much more powerful than Robin due to the immense amount of power genetically handed down to her via Starfire, and two being that the object of her hatred was once a titan himself. But not just any Titan, Chaos was her Boyfriend. Robin had put down the Relationship from the very beginning seeing as he was Robin's old foe's son, but being as stubborn as her father she continued on with her relationship despite his warnings. Soon after he became a Titan she noticed his behavior began to change. It was not until after Chaos had tried to destroy her and her team did she realize how she was being used by him. Not only had he destroyed half of the Titan Tower, broken Kari's Arm, and put Jason in Intensive Care for two months, but he broke her heart. Her desire to put him behind bars was almost maddening.

Amber sat down in the chair behind the cluttered desk. It infuriated her as to how much he consumed her. Chaos, Chaos, Chaos. The word itself means disaster! How could she have been so blind? She focused on a particular picture that was hidden under a few newspaper clippings. It was a picture of her and Chaos at her junior prom. What a great night that was. The two won prom king and queen. It was magical.

But that's high school for you. In short, shit happens. The very next day Chaos had come down from his room out of his Teen Titan Uniform of a black mask that covered his eyes, a black jumpsuit and an orange cape that just ended above the back of his knee caps to an orange and black jump suit identical to Slade's with a "C" in the upper corner. After pulling a smoke bomb out from behind his back and catching the Teen Titans off guard he slowly picked them off one by one. Jason first being as he was the easiest, a quick kick to the head was enough to leave him unconscious for a few hours. Next was Kari, she being a little more difficult required a full out battle, unlucky for her Amber had been in the training room completely unable to hear the commotion. Seeing as Chaos was older and more trained, he over powered her after only a few minutes.

Lastly he entered the training room. As he entered the smoke from the outside room entered with him. Amber stopped training as his presence came closer. She vividly remembered butterflies as he entered. She cared about him so much but something here did not make sense. What was he wearing? Soon it dawned on her that he was like his father. She should have listened to hers. She paused. Didn't he love her back? He told her everyday that he did! Frozen in shock Chaos had the upper hand and knocked her feet out from under her with a bo-staff that was concealed behind his back. Her face hit the concrete beneath her. She looked up at him and before she could do anything he kicked her in the left temple leaving her unconscious. But as she was leaving consciousness she heard him utter one last thing. "That was too easy."

She threw a fist down on the metal desk in fury thinking about how he had betrayed them, how he had hurt her bother, hurt her teammate, broke her heart. When she woke on from the concrete floor of the training room she ran looking for her brother and teammate they were already awake and looking at the damage that he had cause. Chaos had ransacked the house after he defeated the Titans stealing important pieces of evidence, and things of value that could be sold at a high cost.

"I will never let that happen again." Amber yelled out to absolutely no one. It was a mortifying experience. Her disappointed father had come over the next day to value out the damage. He told her to never let her guard down. He warned her about him. She felt like a complete idiot. Soon after the attack Kip and Toren joined the team. Robin was of course the one who had decided that they should join. His daughter obviously needed more help than she let him believe she did. The look in his blue eyes, the same ones that matched her equally blue eyes, was stomach turning. She had let him down.

Smash. Thinking about that look he gave her, Amber threw a book against her the wall as hard as she could.

Kip who had been in the hall way heard the book smash against the wall and went running into Amber's room.

"Amber are you ok?!" he yelled as he entered the room.

"Yah I'm fine" she replied in just above a whisper.

"Something is definitely up with you. Amber you can tell me if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." She again whispered her reply.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me what is wrong."

She looked up at Kip, blue eyes meeting brown. She was about to yell at him. Tell him to leave, leave and not to ever come back in her room again, but there was something there in his eyes, those soft caring brown eyes. She cocked her head to the side. There was something about him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head to bring her self out of this daze he had put her in. "Nothing is wrong. I don't need anyone's help."

"Well if you insist." He put a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm always here if you need me."

She had butterflies. "Uh Um Yah Thanks…. I'll keep it in mind."

He left the room and instantly the butterflies went away and anger soon took there spot. 'What just happened' she thought. 'I will never fall for a teammate again. Kip will not be the next Chaos.' With her last fit of anger at her reaction to Kip's presence she threw a fist at the wall. The reverberation echoed through out the tower and she stormed out to the training room.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

The team was sitting on the couch the surrounded the enormous flat screen TV, Amber included. All of a sudden their television show was interrupted by Robin's face being transmitted on the TV.

"Hi dad" mumbled Amber.

"Hey Dad!" yelled an ecstatic Jason.

"Hi Kids. How are you?" replied Robin.

"Oh just peachy, and yourself" snapped Amber.

"No need for an attitude Amber, us old Titans decided that it was time for you to train with us. Your last episode with Chaos was less than satisfying. Well see you five at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not be late." The transmission ended.

Amber flew across the room and grabbed Jason by the neck knocking the coffee table and the couch that he was sitting on over.

"You little brat! If it wasn't for you Dad wouldn't be babying us!" She screamed while shaking his head violently. "God! I could kill you!" She yelled. Finally Kip pulled her off of him.

"Whoa Amber! Calm Down!" He said as he kept his big arms around her tiny waist. "It's going to be ok! Use this as a learning experience." She slowly started to calm down. However kip still held her waist.

"Uh Kip, you can let me go now." Kip's Pale face turned redder than red. "Oh uh ha-ha oops. Sorry Amber." he replied sheepishly.


End file.
